ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zetton (Ultraman Legacy)
Zetton is a well-known Kaiju who is responsible for defeating the original Ultraman. The species also appears in Ultraman Legacy. History After King Joe Black was defeated by Ultraman Legacy, Alien Zetton made himself known, and revealed the final stage of his invasion plan, none other than Zetton, the Kaiju that had defeated the original Ultraman. The people of the city were stricken with terror at the mere sight of Zetton, as many had heard stories about this Kaiju and it's battle with Ultraman. Others were alive when it had happened. The AKDF weren't sure what to do. They knew that their weapons wouldn't work against Zetton. Soon Ultraman Legacy appeared to battle Zetton. He to had heard the stories about this Kaiju. He knew Zetton could be his last opponent, but he tried to contain his fear. The battle began. Zetton was just as powerful as he was in 1966, however Legacy knew better than to use his Legacy Beam against the Kaiju. He would have to defeat Zetton by some other means. Zetton was relentless with his fireballs, teleportation, and other attacks. Most of Legacy's attacks were deflected. After the tough battle, Legacy managed to defeat Zetton by stabbing the monster through the chest with his Legacy Blade. However after Zetton's defeat, a being could be seen watching the battle...and a voice could be heard. "What a waste of a perfectly good Zetton" said the voice. "Any idiot would know that Zetton on his own is no longer enough to defeat an Ultraman! He requires...improvement." And with that the being began to laugh maniacally. Abilities * Zetton Breaker: Energy wave beam fired from both of his hands outstretched. These waves are very powerful, able to bring down opponents in a single shot due to its fatigue-inducing powers. ** Zetton Final Beam: A variation of Zetton Breaker, which is done by absorbing the opponent's attack to empower the beam produced. If aimed correctly, this can kill Ultras with a single use if the beam strikes their color timer. Zetton appears to only be able to redirect Specium Energy, * One Trillion Degree Fireball: Zetton can emit and launch a variety of yellow fire balls from his mouth, or the orange-yellow stripe spot on his face/forehead. These fireballs range in power with explosive results, vary from being small and weak, which can be fired in rapid succession, to being bigger and more powerful (about the size of his face), creating entire explosions that are larger than himself and are capable of overwhelming the strongest of foes and energy shields. * Zetton Barrier/Shutter: When attacked, Zetton can create and erect a large, powerful crystal-like energy force field shield around his entire body that is capable of protecting him from all but the strongest of attacks. Should Zetton close the force field while being attacked, projectiles will be bounced directly back at the source. However, the barrier has an opening at the top, and does not shield him from attacks thrown from above his head. The shield color is varied: the one that fought Ultraman had its barrier in yellow while Heisei versions tend to display it blue. * Zetton Light Bullet: Zetton fire light balls from his yellow spot at his face. It also can be fire rapidly. * Teleportation: In order to confuse opponents, Zetton is capable of instantly teleporting himself short distances. * Super Strength: Zetton has great strength that allows him to rival the strength of an Ultra. * Red Beam: Zetton can fire red-colored beam from his head. Trivia * This is the first Zetton to appear in the series. While other Zetton incarnations will be present I will be giving them separate pages to distinguish them further. Should any other normal Zettons appear in the series, their information will be added to this page. Category:Zetton Variations Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Cdrzillafanon's content